A Spark in Winter
by Hope4Winter
Summary: Sawyer's back from SEA semester, and Hazel has some feelings for him, but Sawyer has mixed feelings for Hazel. Now Winter's sick, and they can't figure it out, she could die. I'll try to update a lot of chapters :)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:  
Yes! I know this fanfic is VERY late from the Dolphin Tale 2, but I decided to make one! ****Anyway, this is a continuation from Dolphin Tale 2! I'm also a new author, so sorry if it's terrible, bear with me!** **Please leave a review! It'll help my writing! Also a quick note, I refer Sawyer's mom either Lorraine or 'Sawyer's mom', just to remind you. Each chapter I'll try to make it long and not short**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dolphin Tale and Dolphin Tale 2!**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter one: Sawyer's back

Hazel's POV:

"Today's the day! I'm freaking out!" Hazel screams out loud to herself on the dock of the houseboat, which she lives in. Her father comes out, holding a cup of hot coffee, and confused. "What day? Why are you so happy?" Clay asked dumbfounded. Hazel never meant for her father to hear. "Uh…um, I mean that Sawyer is coming back from SEA semester!" Hazel beamed and smiled. Okay, at least she didn't lie. Clay took a small sip of his coffee, "Okay then, tell me if you need anything for Sawyer's arrival, or whatever." Clay turned and went back inside the houseboat. Hazel told herself, "Oh my gosh, the party!"

…

Hazel overdid herself with the party, the decorations, which were marine and dolphin themed, food, which were either decorated with a blue or dolphin toothpick, and the tiny dolphins had little faces. Hazel stood on her tippy toes and added a last red streamer to the wall, as a decoration. Hazel sighed of relief after she finished. She was proud of her work of the party. She did it all by herself. Hazel missed Sawyer, even though it was just three months, and they texted often. Hazel daydreamed about Sawyer seeing Winter and Hope again, smiling to them. _Snap out of it!_ She woke herself from her daydream, and smiles about her daydream. She opens the building's door, and left. Now it was time to tell everyone else about the party.

…

Sawyer's POV:

Sawyer couldn't believe it. He was home! Back to Clearwater! Sawyer got excited to see Winter, Hope, and Hazel again! Even though it was just three months, he missed Winter and Hope so much! Hazel often texted Sawyer updates about Winter and Hope. Sawyer waited for his Mom to pick him up. Just as Sawyer was about to take a step, and look around for his Mom, a car came by and pulled over by Sawyer. Sawyer's mom smiled at Sawyer. Sawyer smiled back. His mom rushed out of the car, not bothering to close the car door, and ran up to him and hugged him hard. "I missed you Sawyer! So much! Lorraine cried out. "I missed you Mom, too. It was only three months, by the way, Mom." His mom let go of the hug, "You've grown so big." Sawyer smiled. 'Well an inch technically." Sawyer chuckled. Lorraine laughs slightly. "Come on, let's go to a restaurant, and I'll treat you. Sawyer just nodded. Sawyer went up to the car and sat in the car sea. Just as he was about to close the car door, his mom got a ring in her phone, which made her jump. "Oh…" Lorraine said. She apparently got a text from Hazel now, which said:

Hazel: hey Lorraine, picked up Sawyer?

Lorraine: Yeah, what about the party? Set it up yet?

Hazel: Yay! And yes I did. You guys can come now.

Lorraine: Sure, be over soon.

Sawyer's mom clicked her phone off. That's strange. His mom never texted. Maybe he missed so much things. He slid the car door shut, and his mom climbed into the car. "Where are we going?" Sawyer asked. 'You'll see." His mom slyly smiled. Sawyer smiles suspiciously. "Okay."

…

Sawyer's mom stops at a building, which color gives off a soft glow of light yellow. The building doesn't seem to be a restaurant. "Mom, I don't think this is not a restaurant." Sawyer tells her suspiciously. "Honey, I know where I am." Lorraine tries not to smile. Sawyer looks at her in amusement. Lorraine opens the door and surprise! Sawyer is stunned by the lights, and the image of the party. Even Kyle is there, smiling back at Sawyer. , smiling and smirking like he does, and Hazel! Sawyer's eyes locked on Hazel's brown ones. Hazel smiles. Sawyer runs toward her, giving her a hard and squeezing hug.

Hazel's POV:  
 _He hugged me! He hugged me! Sure it's silly, but he hugged me!_ Hazel blushes, and her cheeks turn a soft pink. Sawyer lets go of their hug, and smiles sweetly to Hazel. _Sweetly? Stop it Hazel!_ Hazel stares at Sawyer. _He looks quite different._

…

After the party, which lasted only to ten. _Yeah, a short time for a party to end._ Hazel and Sawyer walked back to Clearwater, as well as Clay. Hazel watched Sawyer as he sat down on the concreate floor.

…

 **END!** **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! I hope it wasn't too short, chapter 2 is going to be quite long** **I think. Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!** **-Hope4Winter**


	2. Chapter two: No stopping us

**Author's note: HELLO! I'm back with a new chapter! :) And sorry if chapter 1 was short, but I'll make chapter 2 a bit longer. Also, of there is grammar mistakes, please tell me! I hate grammar mistakes - Found three in chapter one ): My writing are not that great, please do not mind that! Anyway hope you enjoy! :) I like the Winter and Sawyer cuteness in this chapter :P Please leave a review! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dolphin Tale and Dolphin Tale 2!**

Chapter two: Very bad news

Hazel's POV:

 _Hazel watched Sawyer as he sat down on the concreate floor._ Sawyer called out for Winter, using his tweety-bird whistle. "Winter…" Sawyer says softly. Winter immediately pops out of the water, making a small splash, and greets him by bumping his hand softly with her rostrum. Sawyer smiles at Winter. _A smile too cute. Stop it Hazel! Stop saying that! We're not like that!_ Hazel stands up, breathes air deeply, and walks toward Sawyer. She just nervous talking to Sawyer. _She's nervous talking to Sawyer about bad news. Really?_ Sawyer smiles at Winter again, "I missed you so much Winter." Sawyer says softly. Hazel sits down next to him on the floor. Winter squeals softly. _He doesn't know._ "Hey." Sawyer greets Hazel. "Hey and I just want to tell you some news and updates about Winter's condition." Hazel says sadly. _I told him, no backing now._ "What type of news?" Sawyer asked curiously.

"Um…" Hazel bit her lip.

"Um, what?"

"Bad."

"Why bad?" The brown haired boy asked her, and looked at her. Hazel blushed. _Don't do that in front of him! That's stupid!_ 'Uh, yeah. It's bad. Winter seems okay now, but she was refusing some of her buckets earlier. She even threw up, and of course that usually never happens to a dolphin, even Hope whines a lot. She comes to me, and whines. She swims around Winter's gate, every day." Hazel said sadly. Sawyer's face dropped. "Winter did that when Panama was like that too. Either that means Winter is dying or possibly be sick. Did you tell Clay?" Sawyer asked anxiously and. "Ye…yeah I told my dad. He said he'll run some tests later on Winter." Hazel stuttered. "I'll go gate her then." Sawyer tells Hazel, and Hazel just nods. Hazel watches Sawyer walk away. After he changed, he comes out in his wetsuit.

Sawyer's POV:

After he changes, Sawyer steps and goes in the water, slightly cold in the main pool. He dips his head underwater, and swims to get Winter. Sawyer floated up, his hair wet and soaking. Winter floats there peacefully in the water, floating vertically. Winter blew her blowhole. Sawyer thought it was strange for Winter to be doing that, or seems she is sleeping vertically up… Winter's tail stub swishes in the water swiftly. Sawyer notices Hazel staring at him, she blushes bright pink and looks away. Sawyer smiles at her blushed face. _That's cute. No, wait, he's just friends!_ Sawyer wanted to slap himself, but he didn't. He turned to Winter, "Hey Winter, let's get you gated. You need rest, don't you?" Sawyer said softly to Winter. Winter just tweeted back weakly. Just as Sawyer put his hand on Winter's dorsal fin, Winter's eyes droop a little. "Wint-!" Sawyer says but gets interrupted. Winter starts to sink, and starts going underwater. Hazel gasps, "Sawyer! Winter!" Hazel gets up and runs panicking to her dad's office. Sawyer goes underwater, surrounded by bubbles. Sawyer attempts to drag Winter back up, but it's impossible to lift Winter back up since she is quite a couple of hundred pounds. Sawyer could hear two pairs of running feet, "Dad…! Dad! Sawyer got dragged down with Winter, and Winter isn't swimming or floating! There both going to drown!" Hazel says too fast, but Clay catches it. "Okay Hazel, calm down. You do know Winter can breathe underwater, right?" Hazel blushes and her breath stops pacing. "Sorry, I was in a rush and panicking. But what about Sawyer?!" Clay rolls his eyes. "Get the blue mat please, Hazel!" Clay commanded her. Hazel ran to the shelf, even though it was just behind her. She tossed Winter's favorite blue mat to her father. Clay catches it and gets a grip on the blue mat. "Phoebe! Hurry please!" Clay shouted. In a split second, the dark haired woman appeared. "Get Sawyer please, I got to get the nets and divers." Clay told her. Phoebe nodded and obeyed. Hazel taps her fingers repetitively on the wall. Phoebe dives in the water, swims toward Sawyer and Hazel. She sees Sawyer, he looked like he needed air, and was struggling to pull Winter back up. She shoves a floating tube in Sawyer's hand. Sawyer didn't want to leave Winter, even though he was running out of breath and the water pressure was on him. _I don't want to leave Winter to die!_ Phoebe pulled him away from Winter, and Sawyer yells something but it's barely audible in the water.

Once they reached the surface, Phoebe breathed for air and brought Sawyer on the concreate floor. Sawyer stayed on the floor, coughing out the water he exhaled. Hazel crouches down and puts her hand on his back, "You okay?" Hazel asked. Sawyer got up and sat down. "Yeah I'm fine. What about Winter, Phoebe? Don't leave her to die!" Sawyer snapped. Sawyer stood up. Phoebe sighed. "She's going to be alright, Sawyer. They're going to get her. Clay said he wants to talk to both of you in his office."

 **CLIFFHANGER! Sorry if this one is short, if you wanted it to be longer, leave a suggestion! Please leave a review! (: Anyway I hoped you enjoyed and yes it is possible for a dolphin to drown and become sick, by the way ;) And if you're asking why Sawyer didn't want to leave Winter down in the pool, why would he? :)**

 **-Hope4Winter**


	3. Chapter 3: The talk of Winter

**Author's note: YESSSSSS! A new chapter! :) This one would probably be longer, and yes I found another mistake in chapter 2, which is not good _ I do like the Hazel and Sawyer cuteness in this chapter :P But I'm not sure about the whole thing…and please bear with my terrible writing skills!**

 **Enjoy! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dolphin Tale and Dolphin Tale 2!**

Chapter three: The talk of Winter

Hazel's POV:

 _A talk between us? Is it about me liking Sawyer…? No, that's silly. I think._ She followed her dad into his office, along with Sawyer. Sawyer had a towel around him, and he was dripping wet. Her father sat down in his usual old chair. Hazel's heart skipped a beat. _What does her father want to talk about? They already knew that Winter's sick…_ "You both do know that Winter is very sick but…" Clay trailed off. "What is it?" Hazel asked, possibly a little demanding. "Dolphins this sick as Winter…don't make it." Clay said and sighed. Hazel's jaw dropped and so did Sawyer's. _No! I didn't want this!_ "But, isn't it possible to make Winter better?" Sawyer asked and his voice was cracking. "We are keeping a twenty-four hour watch, were increasing checkups and giving her medicines. That's all we could do, Hazel." Hazel fights her tears back. "Well, Dad I'll be on the ten to twelve watch, then." Hazel said sternly, she was rushing to leave. _I can't cry here._ "Sure." Clay said with a sigh. Hazel opened the door, and left. "Is it still okay to see Winter, Clay?" Sawyer asked.

"Yeah."

…

Hazel sat on the floor next to Hope's pool, and half crying. Just as Sawyer came out to see Winter, Hazel removes her leather sandals and places them aside. She dips her toes slightly in the water. Hope pops out of the water, and bumps Hazel's toes with her rostrum. _Hope always cheers me up._ Hazel wipes a tear away with the back of her hand, and smiles at Hope. Hope whistles.

" _Now, science doesn't know whether dolphins feel emotion the way we do- fear, joy, sadness._

 _But their brains are complex as ours."_

Sawyer's POV:

Sawyer sat down next to Winter's pool. Sawyer observed Winter, and Winter was resting on her favorite blue mat. Her eyes looked quite tired, and so were Sawyer's. Sawyer removed his soaking wet towel from his body, and places it on the floor next to him. "Hey Winter." Winter shifted her head from her mat to look at Sawyer. She eyed him. _She knows I'm here._ "You okay?" Sawyer asked her calmly. Winter tweeted him back softly. "Winter, I have to go, okay? I'll see you later." Winter tweeted in response again. Sawyer smiles and turns toward Hazel's way. "Bye Hazel! I have to go home, tell Hope bye! "Sawyer yelled to Hazel. This caught Hazel's attention. "Okay! Bye Sawyer!" Hazel shouted back. Sawyer smiled at Hazel and slightly blushed, and left CMA.

…

Sawyer went home, opened the front door, and peeked in and turned on the lights to make his presence home. The lights gave off a soft white orange glow in the house. His mom told him she had the late shift today. _Always the late shift on Saturday._

Sawyer climbed into bed, but he _wasn't_ sleeping. He couldn't sleep, all he could think about is Winter. _Winter. Winter, and Winter._ It was 11:30, and Sawyer still wasn't asleep. He wished he knew what and why Winter was sick. _Out of the blue, she became sick._ Just like Clay said, Winter is most likely not to make it. Especially this sick. Maybe there is a cure, _just maybe._

A light appeared in Sawyer's bedroom, it seeming a soft blue white glow. _What's that?_ He realizes it was his phone, and someone had texted him, and it was 11:43pm! It was Hazel, along with her late night shift to watch Winter. The text read:

Hazel: I have bad news.

Sawyer replied,

Sawyer: What is it? Something happened with Winter?

Hazel replied a little later,

Hazel: Winter…, has a disease.

Sawyer's face dropped. _He_ wanted to drop his phone, but he did not.

Sawyer: Sorry Hazel, but, is it okay to come?

Hazel: …

Hazel: Sure.

Sawyer: See you.

…

Sawyer biked as fast as he could, when it was 11:50pm. Once he passed the sign that read _Clearwater Marine Aquarium this way_ , he set his bike aside, and letting it fall. Rushed as he is, he burst through the employee entrance in the back. _Hazel never locks it._ He ran through the Great hall, and ran up the upper deck. The upper deck creaked a little. He ran to Winter's area, and the pools were shimmering against the moon lights. He looked for Hazel, _probably by Hope's pool,_ until he heard crying. It was Hazel, sitting in a corner, and her face in her hands, and her blond hair seemed quite messy. "Hazel! Are you okay?" Sawyer asked worryingly. Hazel removed her face from her face, and looked up at Sawyer. "No! Winter is sick! Her sickness is unknown, and we are all confused." Hazel said, and her blond curls fell on her face. Sawyer sat next to her. "Hazel, it's unknown?" Sawyer asked. _No, that can't be, right?_ "I'm so sorry Sawyer, it is." Hazel says sadness in her voice. "Is there even medicine that could help?" Sawyer asked, looking for more options. Hazel turned her head to Sawyer, "I have feed Winter something like medicine before." Sawyer smiled, and then Hazel blushed bright red. 

_That's perfect._

 **END OF CHAPTER! :) Okay, anyway I hope you enjoyed chapter 3! :3 If you noticed, I do switch point of views often, so I hope that's fine. Please leave a review! :D I think Chapter 4 is going to be long :o**

 **-Hope4Winter**


	4. Chapter 4: Medicine to problems

**Author's note: YAY! Chapter 4! (Like anyone is that excited!) Anyway, this one should be extra-long :P Sorry if I have terrible writing skills by the way! And please leave a review! :) I personally like the beginning part of this ;)**

 **Enjoy! :)**

 **Sawyer's POV:**

Sawyer woke up early to check on Winter, and it was seven. _Well, not that early._ The ground felt cold, and he saw Kat trying to feed Winter, who refused by swishing it away. Kat sighed, "Can't you just eat something, Winter?" Sawyer saw Winter was resting on her favorite blue mat, again. Winter tweeted in of Sawyer's presence. Kat looked up, "Oh hey Sawyer, could you feed Hope for me? I'm trying to feed Winter, but she isn't budging."

Sawyer smiled, "Sure."

Sawyer grabbed a bucket of fish, but heavy at the same time. Although he did not mind the smell of the fish. He plopped the bucket of fish next to Hope's pool, and Hope pops out of the water, like a surprise. Hope whines and points her rostrum toward Winter's pool, and wails. "I know Hope, you can't play with Winter today." Sawyer spoke gently to Hope. Then, Hope stuck her rostrum toward a different way. "Hope, I already told you, you can't play with Winter." _What is she doing?_ Hope splashed Sawyer in the face. Sawyer wiped the water off his face. "Hey!" Sawyer meant to sound angry, but he couldn't be angry at Hope. Hope pointed her rostrum toward the same way again. "Hope, I already told you, there's nothing there." Sawyer said, and sighed in between. Sawyer looked the way where Hope was pointing to. He realized it was Hazel. Hazel was leaning against the wall, sitting on the floor. She was asleep, and a plaid red blanket was covering her body. _She looked peaceful._ Her eyes were closed, and her eyelashes peeked out. _She smiled in her in her sleep._ Kat looked at both of them, and smirked to herself. "What?!" Sawyer asked her, defensively. "Nothing." Kat says with a quiet giggle. _Why was everyone like that? Hazel must have fell asleep on her shift, next to the pool. I could wake up Hazel myself._

"Hazel! Wake up…!" Sawyer shouted in Hazel's ear. Hazel jumped and opened her eyelids. "Oh! Sawyer! Don't wake me up like tha-!" Hazel says, in a instant she gets splashed by water! She wiped her face, "Hey! Sawyer!" Hazel said, trying to sound angry, but started to laugh. "I didn't do it! It was Hope!" Sawyer told her and put his hands up, in surrender. Hope opened her mouth and squealed in delight and lifted her tail up. Hazel smiles at Hope and Sawyer. "You guys are cute." Kat mumbles, quietly. Hazel gives her a dirty look, "What? What was that?" Kat smiles, "Nothing."

"Kat?"

"Yeah?"

"You were on shift?"

"Yeah."

"Oops, I think I fell asleep too much." Hazel giggles. "It's fine Hazel, Rebecca took on one of the shifts. Plus, who would carry you back to your house?" Kat says with a laugh. Hazel laughs along with her, and turned her eyes to Sawyer and Hope. The two were having a water war, and Sawyer splashed at Hope, which made Hope make a bigger splash and causing Hazel to crack up. "You winning and I'm blind!" Sawyer said laughing. While Hope was splashing Sawyer lightly, "Hey Hazel, pull out your hand." Hazel looked at him with amusement.

"Why?" The blonde asked.

Sawyer grabbed her hand and pulled her in the pool. It made a splash, which rained on Hope. Hope tweeted happily. "Hey! Stop getting me wet!: Hazel yelled, still smiling at the same time.

…

Sawyer and Hazel had to hold Winter later that day, while she rested on their arms. _Winter's weak to support herself._ They held Winter around and around the pool, hoping she move _somehow._ But there was no use, she never moved. _Winter couldn't survive this, would she?_ Hazel stared at Sawyer, and he stared back, they had locked eyes for a moment. Winter's bright curious eyes woke up, and fluttered open. She started to wiggle in their hands, and Sawyer smiled. "Winter!" He cried happily. Hazel's smile spread. _She was moving!_

Sawyer and Hazel were cleaning the main pool, scrubbing as hard as they can. Gripping the broom, he heard two shuffling feet. "Clay, Winter is refusing the prosthetic." Phoebe said. _It must be Phoebe and Clay._ "I know Phoebe, we have a x-ray later planned." Clay told her in hurry. Hazel glanced at Sawyer. "She is?" Sawyer asked out of the blue, which made Phoebe jump. "Oh my god Sawyer! You scared me!" Sawyer chuckled quietly, "Well the cleaning should have gave you a clue." Clay gave Sawyer a look of amusement. "Sawyer, Winter needs to get her prosthetic on, and vice versa, would you mind helping Phoebe on it?" Clay asked Sawyer.

"Sure."

Sawyer went down the white stepladder, careful each step. Winter on the platform, she looked up at Sawyer. Sawyer sat down next to Winter in the water. "Hey Winter." Sawyer greeted softly. Winter tweeted. "You doing okay?" Sawyer asked Winter. Winter tweeted in response again. "Okay then." Sawyer petted Winter with his hand gently. Winter made her tweety bird whistle, only harsher. "Shh, it's okay." Sawyer told Winter reassuringly. "She fine?" Clay asked, careful not to scare Winter at the same time. "Yeah."

The chains of the stretcher pulled down, making a loud chinking sound. Winter flinched.

…

Sawyer sat in the lower deck, or the Great hall, and his mind was racing. _What were Winter's results?_ He scanned the Great hall, and he saw Hazel sitting on the other side. Hazel was also waiting for the results. She tapped her foot lightly on the floor. Her blond curls feel in place, and her palms together. Sawyer stares at Hazel. Hazel turns her head to stare out at the distance in the hall. Hazel turned her head toward Sawyer and smiles. "Race you to the crow's nest!" hazel stood up and ran. Sawyer smiled and ran. "No way!"

Once Sawyer reached the dock, he saw Hazel sitting in the crow's nest. Hazel smiled mockingly. "I beat you!" Hazel told Sawyer, dramatically pretending to be proud. Sawyer smiles and climbed up the crow's nest ladder and stood there on the crow's nest. Hazel stood up and leaned on the edge of the crow's nest. Hazel turned her head to Sawyer. "I feel like we should be up here often." Hazel said peacefully. Hazel's blond waves blew calmly in the wind. Sawyer's heart was pounding. _Stop! Were only friends, right?_ "Yeah, sometimes I missed those times." Sawyer said, focusing on the aquarium from the view. "What times?" hazel asked questionably. "The times we spent together." Sawyer told her, and Hazel slightly blushed.

" _Crafted in a picture less frame."_

 **ENDDDDD OF CHAPTER! :O Anyway, hope you liked that chapter! :D Please leave a review or a suggestion! :) and yesss if you noticed I included a quote from Originals, which was Cozi's EP album. It came from the song, "Turn the light on." Omg her songs are perf 3 You readers should listen to the album if you haven't! :D**

 **-Hope4Winter**


	5. Chapter 5: Winter's not good, is she?

**Author's note: CHAPTER FIVE?! Wow XD anyway, here's chapter five! :D This chapter I personally like too, and more Sawyer and Hazel! ;D Please leave a review!**

 **Enjoy! :)**

Hazel's POV:

She tied her blond hair into pigtails, getting ready for her work today. She sighed.

…

Hazel entered the pool area, and she spotted Rebecca crouching down next to Winter. "Good girl Winter!" Rebecca said to Winter happily. _What she's happy about?_ Rebecca was feeding Winter, and then Winter chewed it well. "Rebecca! She's eating?" Hazel asked delighted. Rebecca looked up and smiled at Hazel. "Yeah, she just finished. She's doing better, Hazel. Let me get the medicine." Rebecca placed the feeding bucket aside, and she grabbed some medicine tubes. Hazel smirked, and she snuck two pieces of fish, and dropped them in Winter's mouth, and Winter chewed in happiness of food. Winter whistled in thanks of Hazel. Rebecca turned back to Hazel, and she was holding two medicine tubes. "Now it's time for medicine, Winter." Rebecca said, sighing. "She usually refuses medicine, but we have to try." Rebecca says tiredly. Hazel just nodded.

Later that day, Hazel texted Sawyer.

Hazel: Sawyer! I have great news!

Sawyer replied a minute later.

Sawyer: Well what is it?

Hazel: Winter's doing better, she ate her 2pm bucket! I even snuck some fish to her and she ate it!

Sawyer: …

Sawyer: That's great! I hope the medicines are working well :)

Hazel: Yeah, me too.

Hazel sighed in relief and clicked her phone off. She turned it back on.

Hazel: Wait, Sawyer.

Sawyer: Yeah?

Hazel: Have you ever felt like, you don't know the world at all?

Sawyer: …

Sawyer: Yeah, _most_ of the time.

Hazel: I was wondering if we could meet up at the beach for a walk? I would love to discuss about Winter's improvement :)

Sawyer: Ha-ha, sure why not? Meet you :)

Hazel: Meet you at the beach ;)

…

Hazel walked on the warm sand, and filling the surface of her leather sandals with it. She looked down at her toes. She felt like a cat, discovering new places and things inside a home. Hazel looked up and saw Sawyer smiling mockingly. _Oops._ Hazel blushed a bright pink. Sawyer started to walk, and Hazel trailed him. "So I also have some other good news about Winter, I guess." Hazel said awkwardly. "Really?" Sawyer asked. "Yeah, she's moving off her mat sometimes, but she's still sick, which is unfortunate." Hazel continued. Some random group of guys Hazel was about to pass by, they were looking at her strangely. They smirked at Hazel. _I hate that. Am I a stranger to the public?_ Hazel glares an angry look and whips her face away from them. She shuffled up a bit faster so she was next to Sawyer.

…

Sawyer's POV:

Sawyer sighed as he closes his locker door. He had high school this week. _Too bad it wasn't the weekend._ Sawyer hated school, as much everyone did. Just as he was about to leave his locker, someone's locker opened in front of him. On purpose. _It must be the 'famous' jerk Mike Blacksmith._ Mike smirked as he closed his locker. Mike had a short hair haircut, dark hair, and green eyes that seems to crush people. "Hey, Mr. Dolphin, having a great day?" Mike asked in a high, phony voice. Sawyer rolled his eyes at Mike. Mike despised Sawyer, and Sawyer despised him. "Well, I having a great day till you showed up, by the way, my name is Sawyer." Sawyer said in a bitter tone, and just as he was about to walk away, Mike hesitated for a moment, and slapped Sawyer across the face. _Ouch, that hurt my sanity._ Sawyer turned toward Mike. Everyone turned around and stopped to stare at them. "Stop it! Sawyer!" Someone yelled down the hall as the voice got closer. _The voice sounded like Hazel's… what was she doing here?_ Hazel arrives at the scene right in between Mike and Sawyer. "You alright?" Hazel asked Sawyer, noticing his cheek getting red. Sawyer nodded. "What's with the bursting in my school, Hazel?" Sawyer asked the blonde freckled girl. "We picked up a call about a dolphin stranding, and Phoebe said she'll call me in a bit. Go to the office so you can excused." Hazel said in a bit of a rush, and she picked up her phone and placed it to her ear. As she was on the phone, waiting for Phoebe, and glared at Mike. Mike smirked. "Phoebe, what is it? A juvenile male? And two dolphin stranding's?! Both male? Okay." Hazel put down her phone. "Two males, Sawyer. Let's go." Sawyer nodded and Hazel pushed out of the crowd, and Hazel muttered 'excuse me' as she passed by.

Kyle gripped the truck's wheel, and Sawyer sat in the passenger seat. Everyone was in the back, prepared for the dolphins. They had _two_ this time. Sawyer held his breath as they reached a very covered seaweed rocky beach. Sawyer immediately got out of the truck, while everyone jumped out of the truck in the back. The two stranded dolphins sat in the beach, tangled in the seaweed, whistling and tweeting as loud as they can. Hazel pointed out, "Phoebe! There tangled in the seaweed!" Phoebe looked in Hazel's direction, and nodding. Everyone ran in the water, holding the stretchers. The water slowed them down, and they started to untangle the seaweed from the dolphins, while the two dolphins flailed and attempted to wiggle out of the seaweed themselves. "Get the dolphin on!" Clay commanded. Kat, Hazel, Sawyer, Kyle, and Phoebe pushes one of the dolphins on a stretcher. They all lifted the stretcher, and Sawyer looked at Kyle. _Kyle's much stronger than before, like he ever needed a brace to help him walk._ Sawyer gripped on the stretcher as hard as he could. _This dolphin feels like three hundred pounds!_ "Phoebe, put the solution on!" Clay yelled to Phoebe. "Yeah!" Phoebe yelled back in response. The four placed the stretcher down, and removed the stretcher from the dolphin. Phoebe grabbed some solution for the dolphin's skin, and opened the lid, which simply popped off. She grabbed a fair amount of the solution cream, and spread it on the dolphin's sunburn. The dolphin tweeted loudly. "Go help Clay!" Phoebe told the three. Sawyer and Hazel nodded.

…

 **END OF CHAPTER! And yesssss there's a rescue! :) The ending well, I'm not so sure about it. Anyway hoped you enjoyed! I was going to update yesterday, but I couldn't :( By the way, if you don't know what the Great Hall is, in one of the scenes in Dolphin Tale 2, where everyone had their discussion about Winter and Hope. ;) 9 Please leave a review or suggestion! :D (I'm that weird)**

 **-Hope4Winter**


	6. ENDING! :(

**Author's note:**

 **Hello readers of my fanfic! :) Sorry, I have not wrote a chapter in a, long, long, long time. (Maybe not) Anyway, I am sorry because I will end this fanfiction, and the reviews were very nice (:! (THANKS!) I might update a chapter, maybe later, but unfortunately that won't be a long time, because currently, I am** _ **very**_ **busy, thanks to school and all that, but if you would like to see more of my other stories, I might as well make a Harry Potter fanfiction, (BECAUSE I'M A HUGE FAN OF HARRY POTTER! :D and never made a fanfiction -_-) so look forward to that one later if you love Harry Potter! :)**

 **Thanks so much for the kind words of the reviews! ;)**

 **-Hope4Winter**

 **P.S Did you guys have a great weekend of July 4** **th** **? (Forgot to say happy July 4** **th** **! Even though I'm VERY late…-_- That's me all right!)**


End file.
